


Night of the living deads

by Caroaimezoe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT), Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: A pandemic left Leo and Raph the last survivors.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35
Collections: Tmnt Spooky Gift Exchange 2020





	Night of the living deads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crowdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowdog/gifts).



> NO BETA, NO SPEAKING ENGLISH. DOING MY BEST.

They had Mikey. Leo had tried to get back, to save his little brother, but Raph had pulled him by the arm, thrown him into the lab by violently closing the door behind them and pushed the lock.

Leo heard Mikey's heartbreaking screams as he was eaten alive and hysterically tried to open the door, despite knowing it was too late. Raph restraining him with his body, as distraught as he was, but firm, as the screams transformed into moans, covered by the undead creatures growls and chewing noises. Raphael shook him, insisting.

"Fearless, you couldn't do anything more, shit!" he exclaimed. “They had already bitten him! Here in Donnie's lab… we're safe… ”

Raphael regretted his words.

Donnie…Why was he remembering Donnie. Why did he tell his name, when they were still grieving him?

Trembling, Leo collapsed on his shoulder, giving free rein to his nerves finally and sobbing his soul out. Raph tightened his grip, digging his fingers into the jade colored flesh as if to make sure Leonardo was there, alive, in his arms. It was the first time he saw the Fearless Leader so broken and it was a heartbreaking sight. So much stuff has already happened, Raph wondered how he could still feel upset.

Donatello had been the first of them to leave them. And there ... Mikey too.

There were only Leo and Raph left. The last Hamato and, arguably the last living beings in the city and soon, in the country.

It had all started a week earlier. Yes, seven days, ago they were all alive. That afternoon, a concerned Donatello called the leader, making him read an article on the Internet. Dozens of people had been brought to the hospital, with mysterious symptoms. The army had announced the quarantine of the building, speaking of a pandemic. Donatello, slightly hypochondriac, had been very worried.

For once, his health concern had not been exaggerated. Very shortly after, there had been a leak and now the entire city was in quarantine. Don had spent hours trying to find more precise information, but all the New York media had stopped working. An immense silence reigned over them and Donnie, despite his phobia of germs, after two days had sighed and explained to the leader that he had to go up to find out what it was, maybe have a sample to then conduct analyzes. And then, they had to stock up. They did not have enough food and basic necessities to survive a long confinement he had explained, to convince Leonardo. But to avoid the risk of contagion, he would be the only one out, covered by Mikey, who was the fastest to run.

Leo had hesitated, but food reserves being low, he had agreed. Donnie being the scientist of their small family, he had little choice. For that kind of thing, Don knew better.

He had given Donatello some basic recommendations and that had been the last time he had seen him. At least in this form.

Mikey, hysterical, had told them everything.

First of all, he and Donnie hadn't seen anyone. They'd snuck into a Wal-Mart and he and Donnie had filled two bags with everything that could last a least three weeks. They were on their way to the exit when, suddenly, a monster had pounced on Donnie and bit him on the neck.

Don had managed to get rid of them with his bo, which he had brought, but other zombified creatures were waiting for them outside. They had thrown themselves primarily on Donnie who, weakened, had allowed himself to be overcome, but shouting to his little brother to run and never to come back up.

Mikey, without letting go of his grocery bag, had only escaped by a miracle, blinded by tears, by running to take refuge through the first manhole.

Leo had thought he was going mad with pain listening to Michelangelo's heartbreaking story. He was the one who had sent Donatello on this mission. Raphael hadn't verbally reproached him, which Leo was grateful to him all the same. By the glare of his golden eyes, the nervous biting of his lips, Leo could see that the hothead was blaming him and Raph, for once, was right.

The only thing that kept him from committing seppuku that night was the duty to protect his remaining brothers, even though Raphael hated it.

The following days were spent glued to each other. Raph had wanted to go back up, look for Don, but Leo had objected with such energy, refusing that Raphael risked his life, that he had abdicated. He had volunteered to go, but Mikey had clung to him sobbing, refusing to lose a new big brother.

Then Mikey had been hungry. His stomach seemed to have gotten the better of his trauma of seeing Don practically dismembered in front of him. He kept talking about a chocolates box Don had taken. Mikey knew where Donnie had dropped his bag. A few steps from the manhole through which he had fled. He would only have to reach out to take the bag and, he had explained to Leo, Donnie's bag contained medicine, soap, and several days of food. Maybe it was even over, right? How would they know if it was over if they didn't at least take a look, since the television and the internet were no longer working?

Leo had opposed his veto.

Mikey had argued that otherwise, they would end up, like the zombies, eating each other, because they would be too hungry!

To make a long story short, Mikey had disobeyed.

And worse, when Leonardo realized it, it was too late. And besides, Mikey had led them-the zombies- to their lair.

Leo, again, hadn't been able to do anything. He had pulled Mikey by the hand, to force him to run faster, but Mikey had stumbled, to pick up his chocolate box, the fool. The five zombies chasing them managed to catch him and the worst part was…

Don was among them.

He wasn't sure, having only caught sight of what seemed like the shadow of a shell. But Raph had practically lifted him off the ground, to throw him into the safety of the laboratory.

Where they were now, the only survivors and having no idea how to fight these new enemies. Without Don’s tech and only two, it was a new level of difficulty. 

The doors to the laboratory were made of steel and therefore impossible to break down. On this side, they could be quiet. It also had running water and a fully equipped bathroom, a freezer with some frozen pizzas, a microwave, a coffee maker and a packet of biscuits and also a small bed. It was the safest and most well-stocked of all parts, but not enough to survive two weeks. Admitting that Leo and Raph already survive being together in the same room.

Leo lowered his head, collapsing on the bed.

“Raph, I'm sorry… It's all my fault. If I had been a better brother and leader, I… ”

“Stop!” Raphael yelled. "Stop blaming yourself, okay? This does not help the situation at all! It's not your fucking fault! You can't control a damn zombie attack!

Leonardo was too busy trying to steady his breathing to oppose. Raphael used the momentum. 

“Don had gone on a scientific mission, at his own suggestion. You said no to Mikey, but he didn't listen to you. You wanted to go back and I stopped you. At worst, it's my fault… but I didn't want to lose another brother,” Raph finished painfully. "It's just you and me, Leo, now.” He took a deep breath, overwhelmed by emotion. “I couldn't bear to lose you.”

Raphael took him in his arms and Leo melted into the embrace. They cried like this for a very long time.

Leo couldn't have told who the first of the two brushed the other's lips, but at one point he realized that he was giving and receiving the first french-kiss of his life.

As Raphael knocked him down, Leo had the awareness to ask him what he was doing and to say that it was wrong.

“There's no one alive to throw stones at us anymore, Leo. We're still alive. I want to make sure of that. I want to be happy and alive for a while, ”Raphael explained, covering anything any flesh he could reach with kisses. “I want to live a little and check a few things from my bucket list.”

Leo realized that his brother was right. The proximity of death was a powerful aphrodisiac. He had never had sex before, and neither had Raph himself, surely, but he was convinced that, admitting to living enough to have the opportunity again with another partner, it would only be a watered-down copy of the moment out of time he just lived with Raph.

Neither of them knew how many times they did it. As soon as one released his grip, the other tightened it.

Then came a moment, when the two of them were too exhausted, but they remained pressed on top of each other. Monstrous, dreadful Noises were heard on the other side.

"How long do you think before they find a way in, Leo?" Raph questioned, stiffening.

"I don't believe his creatures are smart enough to pick a lock and the door is impossible to break down," Leo replied, his voice clipped. “Hunger will get us before.”

Raphael was silent for a moment.

"They'll probably catch me before you ... If so, run away, Fearless." Raph gazed at him with intensity, his green eyes gleaming. “Don't play the hero for nothing… ”

He nuzzled Leo, trying to bring him comfort for years giving him a hard time.”

“I don't want to become like them and hurt you. I love you so much,” Raphael took his face and rested his forehead against Leo’s. “I'd rather die by your hand, Fearless. You have your katanas. Kill me and I will be sure to not hurt you after I lose my mind.”

The leader shook his head.

"You are crazy! I could never do that. I love you too much!”

Forehead to forehead, they stayed a moment, staring at each other, eyes locked and unspoken feelings being silently expressed. 

“I don't want to be like them. I don't want him to hurt you. I don't want to see you get hungry, either. Already, before all this mess, when Karai told you about her and Shini, I almost went crazy to see you starve yourself and train like crazy. I can't stand to see you in pain.”

Leo looked at Raphael, his sparkling blue eyes with tears.

"This is a very futile subject of grief, isn't it?" he smiled through his tears “I didn't know you noticed.

Raphael sighed.

“Of course I had noticed. I was so jealous to see you unhappy for her. She was so unworthy of you!"

"Jealous?” Leo looked up questioningly.

"I've been in love with you for much longer than your meeting with her. Are leaders supposed to have amazing observing skills? What a leader, I swear!” Raph exclaimed.

Leo laughed nervously.

"I got interested in her because I thought I had no chance with you!"

Raph was silent for a full minute, before crushing his lips on his, to kiss passionately.

“Are we stupid? We had to wait for the apocalypse to confess!”

Leo smiled sadly.

“Yes… At least I would die happy.”

They were silent for a few moments before Raphael insisted.

“I don't want us to fall into their hands. Let's make love one last time and kill each other. Pass me your katana through my body and I will stab you with my sai,” he offered again. “It’s better that way!”

Leo, this time, hearing the noise so close, agreed.

"Yes, I'd rather perish by your blade than by them or slowly starving to death seeing you going through the same agony," he admitted with a shudder. “But I do think we're running out of time. Let's kiss one last time and be done. Sex would be for another life,” he said, his eyes shining with love.

Raphael nodded seriously and drew his sai. The leader mirrored his gesture and each approached the other for their final and deadly embrace.

"Hamato Leonardo… I love you"

With tears in his eyes, Leo replied the same when suddenly the door opened.

“Cut!” Michelangelo exclaimed, gesturing, sunglasses perched on his short muzzle, but still with a bloody mark on his neck. “You move away from the script. It had to be confession, sex, happy ending. And no, sex, confession, suicide pact!”

Neither Raphael nor Leonardo did not move, paralyzed. They only came out of their trance when Don arrived, followed by four other zombies, who, once their natural poses emerged, it was easy to recognize: April, Casey, Karai and Shinigami.

Donatello cautiously began,

"Before you decide to turn your drawn weapons against us, let us justify ourselves," he said with an appeasing gesture. “You gave us no choice.”

April continued:

“All these fights between us were getting annoying.”

""Raph, man, it was obvious that you were hard for your Fearless Leader, "Casey continued.

"And then, after I confessed my relationship with Shini," Karai added. “I didn't want Leo wasting his time anymore. He always had been into Raphael!”

"So, to force a confession from us, you made up a pandemic and, then staged your death,” Leonardo summed up in a flat voice.

“That's my idea,” Mikey explained proudly. “In horror films, the incoming death always brings people to have sex. Without being pushed at your last resort, you would never have confessed. I thought about this scenario while watching "Night of the Living Dead. A connoisseur classic." 

Raph turned livid, but Mikey didn’t notice in his eagerness to explain how a genius-and cupid-he was.

"Don turned off the WIFI after he made you read a fake article. Then, Shini borrowed a friend from a make-up drama class. She says it's a shame that I'm not human. I'll be a super talented actor!” He concluded, standing up proudly. “Have you heard my so convincing agonizing scream?” he asked Leo. “I was beyond good, right?”

Don added his two cents, crossing his arms. Judgment was evident in his mahogany eyes. 

“Admitting that someday such a thing happens, I'm not giving much hope for your survival. Looking at you through the camera, I calculated seven orgasms for Leo and eight for Raphael, while you haven't eaten for fifteen hours and therefore, a deficit of almost 1000 calories, only from sex. In the context of the end of the world, you must be more economical with your energy. In addition, I remind you that suicide must be considered as a very last possibility. In any case, I think we're going to have to practice apocalypse simulations more often.

Mikey grinned.

“You are really lucky to have cool little brothers like us! We gave our all for you! But it was worth it. I give you 9/10 for eroticism, 9/10 for emotion and a big 4/10 for efficiency during a disaster. But you must admit that we, in acting and in special effects, we deserve a 10! By the way, can you put your weapons down now? It makes me nervous a bit. We told you. It's just makeup! "


End file.
